Maximum RideSummer's Over
by J.T. Smithe
Summary: Max and the Flock meet three unusuall experiments who warn them of a new threat from Itex
1. Chapter 1 Breakfast Time Laugh

**Authors Note: **I did use an idea I got from another author on that idea is the POV(Point Of View) This takes place two years after Maximum Ride-Saving the world and other extreme sports. This very same fan fiction can be found at (mrfanstop./page/Chapter+1+Breakfast+Time+Laugh) which is a website I created for Maximum Ride fans

**Maximum Ride: Summer's Over**

Introduction

Hi I'm Max, Let me get you up to speed on what's going on. We, the flock, me, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total(an annoying talking dog that Angel found), defeated Itex(an evil company that made us into human/avian hybrids), found my real mom, and were finally resting peacefully for the first time in uh...I can't remember.

Chapter One

Breakfast Time Laugh 

**Max's POV **

It was morning, I could feel the warm sunlight coming through the windows, "Max?" I heard Fang say, I opened my eyes and he was standing over my bed, his face was unreadable but he looked like he had something to say. Fang blushed and quickly turned away, he mumbled something about breakfast and left the room. I got up out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to wash up for the day.

**Fang's POV **

_Morning at last_, I thought as I walked into Max's room, there she was still in bed, she had her eyes closed but I could tell she was awake, "Max?" I said softly, her eyes opened and she looked at me, _Go on stupid...say it you chicken! _I thought to myself. I could feel my cheeks getting warm so I knew I must be blushing, _Damn there goes the tough guy thing_, I turned away to avoid her gaze, "It's time for breakfast" I mumbled and I walked out of the room. _Damn, it's three words, why can't ya say'em Fang! _I thought angrilly as I sat down at the kitchen table.

**Max's POV **

When I was finished brushing my teeth and combing my hair I went to wake Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, And Iggy, I was surprized to find them all awake in Angel's room, "Hey guys, breakfast time." I announced, they were huddled around Total but broke circle when I entered. Total's fur was pink and there were blue ribbons on his head, I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Oh ha ha." said Total sarcastically, he sniffed and trotted out. "Three...two...one!" counted Iggy and we all heard Fang roar with laughter.

**Total's POV **

"No, no, stop, nooo!" I said as Iggy dunked me into a bucket of hair dye, He then dunked me into a bucket of warm water, when he was finished dunking me he grabbed a towel and dryed me off, he held up a mirror and my jaw dropped, my fur was pink. "Damn you Iggy!" I yelped at him, "Oh I'm not done yet." Iggy said and one of his famous evil grins spread across his face, _Why me, left with this little monster. _I thought, Iggy was holding up a blue ribbon and I'll tell you what, I tried my best to run away from him, but then Gazzy came in and held me down while Iggy tied that ribbon in my fur on top of my head. Just then Angel and Nudge walked in and gaped at me, they were all surrounding me and looking at me in disbelief, just then Max walked in and they all stepped back, "Hey guys, breakfast time." she said to them, and then she noticed me, at first she tried to resist but she burst out laughing, "Oh ha ha." I said, I sniffed indignantly and trotted out, as I made my way to the kitchen I heard Iggy counting, "Three...two...one!" he said, as he said two I entered the kitchen, as he said one Fang noticed me and immediatly roared with laughter at the sight of me.

**Fang's POV **

I was waiting for the rest of the flock and Total to come in for breakfast when I heard Total yelling "No, no, stop, nooo!" he yelled, then I heard him again, "Damn you Iggy!" he yelped, one minute later I heard Max laughing full force, _I wonder what's so funny that she would laugh so hard _I thought curiously but my question was answered in five seconds as Total walked through the kitchen door, I didn't even try to resist laughing, his fur was pink and he had a blue ribbon on his head.

**Authors Note:** Funny? if so please review, even if it wasn't funny I'd like some opinions


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, this is the second chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter Two

Revelations

Max's POV

It took a few weeks before we could cut Totals hair without it being too short, in the mean time he slept by me to make sure Iggy and Gazzy wouldn't do anything else to him, I tell ya that dog was neurotic the whole time, he was convinced that Iggy or Gazzy were gonna sneak in and grab him. The morning after we finally cut his hair he kept glaring at everyone like he was daring them to laugh at him, which made them laugh anyway. "So does anyone have anything planned for today?" Fang said one morning at the breakfast table, I saw his eyes dart towards me and away again, I couldn't help grinning as I saw him blushing, "Well Angel and Nudge want to go out flying for a bit, and I'm sending Gazzy with them to make sure that they're okay, and Iggy wants to go somewhere with Ella, and I'm gonna stay here to rest for the day." I said, I noticed Iggy blushing as I mentioned him going somewhere with Ella, "And what about you Fang?" I asked smirking, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I'm gonna stay here, I haven't checked my blog for a while and I probably got a lot of messages to get through." he said blushing the whole time. I got up and went into my room to lie down, I was lying down for about a minute when I heard Fang come in. "Yeah Fang?" I said smiling with my eyes still closed, he cleared his throat and sat down at the edge of my bed, "Uh, could we talk later...after everyone else is gone?" he asked, I giggled and sat up, "Talk about what?" I asked, as soon as I said that he blushed again, he stood up and walked out the door, as he walked out I heard him say "You'll see later."

****

Fang's POV

A couple weeks after the hair dye incident with Total, he was back to normal again. We were sitting at the breakfast table that morning and let's just say I had some things on my mind, "So does anyone have anything planned for today?" I said, I couldn't help glancing at Max since my question was directed more towards her, I must've been blushing because she was looking at me with a big grin on her face. "Well Angel and Nudge want to go out flying for a bit, and I'm sending Gazzy with them to make sure they're okay, and Iggy wants to go somewhere with Ella, and I'm gonna stay here to rest for the day." she said, "And what about you Fang?" she asked smirking at me, I wasn't feeling too comfortable, "I'm gonna stay here, I haven't checked my blog for a while and I probably got a lot of messages to get through." I said, _Damn Fang, you're a horrible liar! _I thought to myself, Max got up and walked out, "I'll be right back." I told the others and I could've sworn I heard Iggy and Gazzy sniggering as I went around the corner. I walked into Max's room and saw her lying down on her bed, "Yeah Fang?" she said without opening her eyes, I cleared my throat and sat down at the edge of her bed, "Uh, could we talk later...after everyone else is gone?" I asked, she giggled and sat up, "Talk about what?" she asked, I felt my cheeks getting warm again, I stood up and walked out the door. As I walked out I said, "You'll see later." ****

Iggy's POV

After my prank with the hair dye Total was back to normal for the most part, but he wouldn't let himself be alone with Gazzy or me again. "So does anyone have anything planned for today?" Fang said one morning at the breakfast table, he glanced at Max and blushed before Max answered him, "Well Angel and Nudge want to go out flying for a bit, and I'm sending Gazzy with them to make sure they're okay, and Iggy wants to go somewhere with Ella, and I'm gonna stay here to rest for the day." she said, "And what about you Fang?" she asked with a smirk on her face, I blushed when she mentioned Ella and me, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I'm gonna stay here, I haven't checked my blog for a while and I probably got a lot of messages to get through." he said blushing the whole time. Max got up and walked out, "I'll be right back." Fang said, as he turned around the corner, Gazzy and I were sniggering. "Come on." I said to Gazzy, and we followed Fang, I put my ear against the door and listened, "Uh could we talk later...after everyone else is gone?" Fang asked, I heard Max giggled and the sound of bedsprings, "Talk about what?" she asked, after a few seconds Fang started to walk towards the door, Gazzy and I bolted out of sight, "You'll see later." Fang said walking out of Max's room. ****

Max's POV

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were ready to take off and Iggy had already left with Ella so now it was time to talk to Fang, I walked into my room where I waited for Fang to come and find me, after about half an hour he came, he was looking kind of fidgety, "So Fang, what did you want to talk about?" I asked smiling, he smiled and sat down on the bed next to me, "I think we should get things out in the open between us." he said, I nodded and smiled again, I already knew what was coming. "Max, I uh, I love you." he said the last bit so quietly that I could barely hear him, "I'm sorry, what was that?" I said playfully, he blushed and cleared his throat, "I love you." he said, and this time I heard him loud and clear, _Yes, I knew it! _I thought to myself. "Well Fang, I uh, I feel the same way." I said, we sat there for a minute blushing. "Well it's good to get that off my chest." I said, we both started laughing; when we were done laughing we were both tired. We took a nap in my bed as we waited for everyone else to come home. It felt good cuddled up with Fang. ****

Fang's POV

After everyone else had left, Max and I were alone in the house, I stood looking out the window for a minute and then I went into Max's room, I felt very nervous, Max was smiling when I walked in, she looked so beautiful today. "So Fang, what did you want to talk about?" she asked still smiling, I smiled and sat down on the bed next to her, "I think we should get things out in the open between us." I said, she nodded and smiled again, _Go on, say it, say it. _"Max, I uh, I love you." I said, I knew that I'd said the last bit very quietly, "I'm sorry, what was that?" she said playfully, I could tell she was making me go all the way on this one, that's one of the things I love about her, she doesn't do anything halfway, "I love you." I said again, she looked really happy, "Well Fang, I uh, I feel the same way." she said, we sat there for a minute blushing. "Well it's good to get that off my chest." she said, we both started laughing; when we were done laughing we were both tired. We took a nap in Max's bed as we waited for everyone else to come home. It felt good cuddled up with Max. 

Authors Note: What do ya think, romantic? Touching? Comic? Let me know 


	3. Chapter 3 Summer's Over

**Authors note:** It's time for a little adventure, hope you enjoy chapter three.

**  
**

**Chapter Three**

** Summer's Over **

**Max's POV**

When I finally woke up it was already the next day, I was still lying in my bed with Fang cuddled up with me. I gotta tell ya, it was comfortable, I got out of the bed and covered Fang before dropping a kiss on his forehead and walking out of the room. As I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast I heard snickering behind me, I turned around and saw Iggy and Gazzy who were trying there best not to be too loud lest they wake up Fang. "What's so funny?" I demanded of them, they just kept snickering, that is until Fang snuck up behind them, "Well? What is so funny?" he asked calmly, Iggy and Gazzy turned around slowly, "Well uh...why were you two cuddled up in the same bed?" Iggy asked grinning, I smiled and got out some eggs, "I guess we fell asleep waiting for you guys to get back." I said, Iggy smirked and walked away; Gazzy followed him. "How do you think they'll react when we tell'em" Fang said walking in to help me with breakfast, I had started scrambling the eggs on the stove, "No idea, well, Iggy and Gazzy as far as I can tell would probably get a real laugh out of it." I said, Fang nodded and got out some sausages, which he started to cook on a pan on the burner next to mine, "I think we should tell them all at once today, the flock, Total, Ella, and, my mom." I said smiling up at Fang. When I was done cooking the eggs I put them all on a plate in the middle of the table, Fang was done cooking about five seconds after I was, "Come on let's go wake'em all up" I said, and we walked out of the kitchen and into Angel's room, Nudge was still asleep but Angel was wide awake and she got up and came over as soon as she saw me, "Good morning sweetie." I said giving her a hug, "Breakfast is ready, why don't you go sit down." I told her and she left the room, I walked over to Nudges bed and gently shook her awake, "Mmm, what is it?" she said sleepily, "It's breakfast time sweetie, time to get up." I said, as Nudge got up I walked out and into Iggy and Gazzy's room, "Come on guys enough hiding out, it's time for breakfast." I told them, I walked out of their room and went to have breakfast.

**Fang's POV**

When I woke up, Max was just walking out of the room, it was already the next day, I got up and walked out into the living room, there I saw Iggy and Gazzy snickering, "What's so funny?" she demanded, they just ignored the question an kept snickering. I snuck up behind them and said, "Well? What is so funny?" I asked calmly, Iggy and Gazzy turned around slowly, and I'll tell ya, all the color drained from their faces as they saw me. "Well uh...why were you two cuddled up in the same bed?" Iggy asked grinning, Max smiled and got out some eggs, "I guess we fell asleep waiting for you guys to get back." she said, Iggy smirked and walked away; Gazzy followed him. "How do you think they'll react when we tell'em" I said walking in to help Max with breakfast, she had started scrambling the eggs on the stove, "No idea, well, Iggy and Gazzy as far as I can tell would probably get a real laugh out of it." she said, I nodded and got out some sausages which I started to cook on a pan on the burner next to hers, "I think we should tell them all at once today, the flock, Total, Ella, and, my mom." she said smiling up at me. She finished the eggs and put them on a plate which she put in the middle of the table, I finished just a little after her, "Come on let's go wake'em all up" she said, and we walked out of the kitchen and into Angel's room, Nudge was still asleep but Angel was wide awake and she got up and came over as soon as she saw Max, "Good morning sweetie." she said giving her a hug, "Breakfast is ready, why don't you go sit down." Max said and Angel left the room, I walked out and went to wake Ella and Max's mother, neither of which were home, Ella must've gone to school, and Max's mom must've gone to work. I thought as I went to the kitchen for breakfast.

**Max's POV**

After breakfast we all just sat around for a bit, I wanted to wait until Ella and mom were home but I decided to tell the flock as soon as possible, "Hey guys?" I said trying to get their attention, they all looked at me curiously, "I think that you all deserve to know that uh," I started to say when Fang finished for me, "That Max and I have uh, we have feelings for each other and we confessed them to each other yesterday." he said, same old Fang, right to the point no matter what the thing is. "Big Surprise." said Iggy smirking, Angel looked really pleased, "Oh I just knew you two would end up together!" she said happily. The rest of the morning went on fairly uneventful until we all heard a knock at the door, I got up to answer the door but Fang gestured that I sit down and he went to answer it. Fang opened the door and he and the man now standing in the door frame were talking, I couldn't hear what was being said but whatever the man was saying, it was making Fang uneasy, Fang gestured for the man to come in and he did so, the man was tall, he had short spiky black hair and really pale eyes that looked cold and remorseless, he was wearing a black, leather trench coat and gloves. "Who are you?" I asked calmly, he looked shaky as though he was scared or something and yet his eyes still had that look in them, "I am Hellion, please may I sit down? I have come a long way." he said, and man did he sound weak, I gestured towards an armchair and he sat down in it. "I bring news about Itex, they are making a new type of recombinant that was never before perceived," He said gravely, "Which would be?" I asked, now I was interested, Hellion shifted in his seat, "They're using dinosaur DNA now, more specifically Raptor, and they plan on using these new creatures to hunt you down." he said with his voice starting to become more steady, "And you're here to warn us?" I asked, he shook his head as if to say no ya think, "I'm here to warn you and to offer you refuge with my friends and I." he said simply. I looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of friends, and what kind of person are you, you look human," I said a little too accusingly, "So do you when those wings are covered up, no I was combined with something sort of unique." he said with a half smile, "Which would be?" I asked, he shifted in his seat a little, "Dragon." he said.

**Fang's POV**

When we were all finished with breakfast we just sat around at the breakfast table for a bit, I could tell Max was anxious to tell the flock about us and sure enough, "Hey guys?" she said, the flock all looked at her, "I think that you all deserve to know that uh," she started to say when I decided to finish her sentence for her, "That Max and I have uh, we have feelings for each other and we confessed them to each other yesterday." I said, Wow, that was really long winded, I thought to myself. "Big Surprise." said Iggy smirking, Angel looked really pleased, "Oh I just knew you two would end up together!" she said happily. The rest of the morning went by usually until there was a knock at the door, Max got up to answer it but I gestured for her to sit down, after all the gentlemen lets the lady rest right? Anyway when I opened the door there was a man standing there, he was tall, he had short, spiky black hair and really pale eyes that looked cold and remorseless, he wore a black leather trench coat and gloves. "I need to talk to you all, I've just escaped from Itex." he panted. I wasn't sure what to do, "Listen, you are all in danger, let me talk to you all." he persisted still panting, "Alright then, come on in." I said and I gestured for him to enter the house and he did so, "Who are you?" Max asked calmly, he gave his attention to her for a moment "I am Hellion, please may I sit down? I have come a long way." I guess Max noticed how weak he looked because she gestured towards an armchair and he sat down in it. "I bring news about Itex, they are making a new type of recombinant that was never before perceived," He said gravely, "Which would be?" Max asked interestedly, Hellion shifted in his seat, "They're using dinosaur DNA now, more specifically Raptor, and they plan on using these new creatures to hunt you down." he said, he seemed to be regaining confidence, "And you're here to warn us?" Max asked, he shook his head as if to say no ya think, "I'm here to warn you and to offer you refuge with my friends and I." he said simply. Max looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of friends, and what kind of person are you, you look human," Max said accusingly, "So do you, when those wings are covered up, no I was combined with something sort of unique." he said with a half smile, "Which would be?" Max asked again, he shifted in his seat a little, "Dragon." he said. 

**Hellion's POV**

I landed behind a dumpster on the street and pulled my scaly wings in tight, Why me? I thought as I threw on a black leather trench coat to hide my wings, after all it isn't very comfortable to have my wings covered up by this thing, I came out from behind the dumpster and looked around. "There it is, I just hope they're home." I mumbled to myself, I walked to the other side of the street and up the steps to the front door. Nice house I thought, I knocked on the door and a few seconds later a man answered the door, he was tall and his dark overlong hair was tied back in a pony tail. "I need to talk to you all, I've just escaped from Itex." I panted. for a moment he just stood there, "Listen, you are all in danger, let me talk to you all." I persisted still panting, "Alright then, come on in." he said and he gestured for me to enter the house and I did so, there was a girl in the kitchen who was looking very curious, "Who are you?" she asked calmly, I looked at her for a moment before answering, "I am Hellion, please may I sit down? I have come a long way." I asked her, she looked me up and down before gesturing towards an armchair which I sat in, "I bring news about Itex, they are making a new type of recombinant that was never before perceived," I said gravely, "Which would be?" the girl asked interestedly, I shifted in my seat, "They're using dinosaur DNA now, more specifically Raptor, and they plan on using these new creatures to hunt you down." I said, "And you're here to warn us?" the girl asked, I shook my head, way to go miss obvious. I thought to myself, "I'm here to warn you and to offer you refuge with my friends and I." I said simply. I guessed that the girl didn't trust me by the way she was looking at me, "What kind of friends, and what kind of person are you, you look human," she said accusingly, "So do you, when those wings are covered up, no I was combined with something sort of unique." I said with a half smile, "Which would be?" the girl asked again, she was kind of annoying with all these questions, "Dragon." I said.

**Authors Note:** Exciting? I hope so, the adventure begins next chapter, a little preview, the name is Chapter Four:Fly Or Die!


	4. Chapter 4 Fly Or Die

********

Authors Note: Finally time to fly, sorry for the wait, during this chapter, the POV will not shift from Max.

****

Chapter Four

Fly Or Die 

Once I had left a note for Ella and my mom explaining what had happened we took off with Hellion leading us, oh did I mention that he's got big, tan, scaly, dragon wings? Anyway we were headed to his hideout somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. Well surprisingly I actually had a hard time keeping up with Hellion, "Hey Hellion, slow down a bit!" I shouted at him, he turned and fixed me with a serious glare, "No, we've gotta keep moving, we're not safe just because we're a few thousand feet in the air!" he shouted back, I goggled at him, I mean sure the Erasers had had wings too but they were all dead and these raptor things? Come on! "Don't look at me like that Maximum, you'd be surprised how high those things can jump." About an hour later we made it to the Rocky's, "Okay, now we can slow down, we'll land on that cliff over there," we flew over and landed on a cliff, nearby was a small cave entrance. "Now listen up, you have to be cooperative with the boss, that means none of your famous smart ass comments Max, or you Fang, show him some respect." I shrugged and he led us into the cave, it looked less like a cave the farther we got inside, it almost looked manmade. Hellion stopped abruptly in front of us, directly in front of him was a large...no way...you've gotta be kidding me...a large stone throne! And in it was a proportionally large man, but I couldn't see his face, Hellion got down on one knee, "Boss, our guests have arrived."

********

Authors Note: I know it's short, I've started on the next chapter already but I'm not posting it until I get at least one new review.


	5. Chapter 5 Settling In

**Authors Note:** Hey, now it's time to reveal some secrets.

****

Chapter Five

****

Settling In

****

Max's POV

"So this is the flock?" the boss asked, his voice was like a low growl, "Yes sir." Hellion replied, the boss stepped out of the shadows. "Stop being so formal Hellion," he said, he was small than he had seemed before, he was just above five foot six inches, he had long shaggy dark brown hair, brown eyes and, well he was like another version of Fang, he wore black from head to toe and he certainly didn't seem to like smiling. "Yes, sorry Jason." Hellion murmured and he stood up, "Go and tell the others." Hellion nodded and left. Jason looked at us all with an unreadable expression, "You must be Max, I am Jason," he said looking at me, "And you are?" he said shifting his gaze to Fang, "I'm Fang, your friendly neighborhood bird kid." said Fang and we all burst out laughing except for Jason who just stood there smiling.

****

Fang's POV

I looked from Hellion to the boss in the throne, "So this is the flock?" he asked, _No duh, _I thought. "Yes sir." _Wow is this the military? _"Stop being so formal Hellion," I looked up to see that the boss had stepped into the light, and I gotta tell ya this guy gave me a good vibe, he reminded me of someone but I'm not sure who. He wore black from head to toe, and he had a seriously unhappy look on his face, "Yes, sorry Jason." Hellion murmured standing up, "Go and tell the others." Hellion nodded and left. "You must be Max, I am Jason," Jason said looking at Max, he turned to look at me. "And you are?" he said, "I'm Fang, your friendly neighborhood bird kid." I said and everyone burst out laughing except for Jason who just smiled.

****

Max's POV

After the introductions were made, Hellion led us to our rooms, okay they were more like chambers but hey who cares? Iggy and Gazzy shared a room(which worried me a little) and across from them Nudge and Angel also shared a room. "Fang you can stay in there, and Max you'll stay in there," Hellion said pointing at two rooms across from eachother. "Ah, I don't think so," Fang said with a smile and he followed me into my, oh sorry Fang, _our_ room. We looked around and believe it or not it looked pretty comfortable. "Woah." I heard Fang whisper.

****

Fang's POV

When everyone had been introduced we were all led to our rooms by Hellion, Iggy and Gazzy shared a room across from a room that Nudge and Angel shared, "Fang you can stay in there, and Max you'll stay in there," I smiled, _I'm staying with Max buddy boy_. "Ah, I don't think so," I said and I followed Max into no not _her _room, but _our _room. We looked around, the place actually looked like a bedroom, complete with bed, dresser, bathroom, and walk-in closet. "Woah." I whispered.

**Authors Note:** Cool? The next chapter will have some action in it...please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets And Fights

**Authors Note:**

Finally, time for some action.

**Chapter Six**

**Secrets And Fights**

**Max's POV**

When I woke up in the morning it was still dark, Fang wasn't in bed, I looked around and saw that he was sitting in an old armchair, his eyes gazed off into space unblinking. When Fang noticed I was watching him he stood up and walked back over. "You should go back to sleep Max, you'll want to be on your guard." he said stroking my hair. I nodded and went back to sleep, "Max, Max wake up!" I sprang out of bed and got into my fighting stance. "Max relax, it's just breakfast." said Fang, I looked over and he was carrying a tray laden with dough nuts and slices of ham, I started to blush. "Oh, right." I said and Fang and I started eating.

**Fang's POV**

_Fang, wake up_. I woke up, it was still dark, I looked around, Max was still in bed next to me and she was asleep, no one else was in the room. _Fang I'm Max's voice, get ready, Itex is still hunting you!_ I got up out of bed and walked over to an old armchair and sat down. _Okay what do I do? _I thought, _I don't wanna alarm the flock_. I looked up and saw Max sitting up in bed watching me, I stood up and walked over to her. "You should go back to sleep Max, you'll want to be on your guard." I said stroking her hair, she nodded and lied back down. I waited until I was sure she was asleep before climbing back into bed. "Fang!" I woke up and bolted upright in bed, "Fang it's breakfast time." I looked around, it was Hellion. "Right," I said, Hellion went to wake up Max "No wait, let her sleep a little longer." I said, Hellion walked out and I got up. I got dressed and walked out to a kitchen, yes a kitchen, I got a tray and covered it with dough nuts and slices of ham. After I was done I went back into Max's and my room, there she was still sleeping. "Max, Max wake up!" her reaction was immediate, she leapt out of bed and looked ready to fight someone. "Max relax, it's just breakfast." I said, she looked at me and blushed. "Oh, right." she said and we started to eat.

**Max's POV**

After breakfast we all went down to see Jason in the main chamber. "Well I hope you all slept well." Jason said addressing the flock, we nodded and sat down in chairs that had been brought for us, a man stepped up next to Jason and sat down, his face was pretty impassive and he looked a lot like Jason. "This is my younger brother Sparky." _Sparky? what kinda name is that? _I thought, but my question was answered immediately when Sparky reached into a bag and withdrew a pair of metal gloves and put them on, they started sparking, "Obviously he's called that because of his liking for anything that can shock or electrocute another person." said Jason, Sparky pointed his metal gloved fingers at a wall and a blast of electricity erupted from them, me and the others exchanged, well _shocked _looks. "Now I'll be clear on one thing, if you end up getting too deeply involved with something that could endanger us and/or give away our location, I will not wait for you, I will evacuate this mountain faster than you can say Itex." Jason said looking at us all seriously. "So in other words your not a reliable person, someone we can count on for help?" I said angrily, I regretted it at once, Jason looked horrified, he wasn't looking at me or any of the others, he was just looking straight forward with a blank, horrified stare. "Kate!" he said hoarsely, "Jason calm down brother, it's over it was years ago!" Sparky said grabbing Jason by the shoulders, "Kate! Kaaate!" Jason continued to shout. Sparky whipped out a needle and injected Jason with something, I guess it was a sedative because Jason went limp and started to snore. "Hellion can you bring him to his bedroom?" Sparky said looking at Hellion who nodded and carried Jason out. Sparky sat down and looked at us all seriously, "Okay, I think you should know something about Jason, he wasn't always so dark and cold, he used to be kind." he explained, I was confused. "So what happened?" I asked staring in his dark eyes. "He was once human, fifteen years old when Itex abducted him, he escaped before they could do anything to him, they found that he had one weakness, a girl by the name of Kate Costine, he would have done anything for that girl, they found out about that, they kidnapped her and threatened that if he didn't cooperate they would kill her, well he gave up and after they were done with him they killed her anyway, it still eats away at him knowing that there was nothing he could do to protect her, since that day he has been twice as cruel as the people who killed her."

**Fang's POV**

After everyone was done eating we all gathered in the main chamber for Jason to explain what was going on with Itex. We all sat down in seats that had been brought out for us, Jason walked in and sat down in his stone throne. "Well I hope you all slept well." Jason said eying us. A man stepped forward and sat down in a chair next to Jason, "This is my younger brother Sparky." Jason said gesturing towards the man who had just sat down next to him, _Sparky? What is he an electrician? _I thought smiling. Sparky picked up a bag under his chair and took out a pair of metal gloves, as he put them on they started sparking, "Obviously he's called that because of his liking for anything that can shock or electrocute another person." said Jason, Sparky pointed his metal gloved fingers at a wall and a blast of electricity erupted from them, _Holy shit, don't wanna mess with him. _I exchanged a shocked look with the rest of the flock, "Now I'll be clear on one thing, if you end up getting too deeply involved with something that could endanger us and/or give away our location, I will not wait for you, I will evacuate this mountain faster than you can say Itex." said Jason, and he had solid steel in his voice. _Well at least he's honest. _"So in other words your not a reliable person, someone we can count on for help?" said Max, I could hear the anger in her voice, I tried signaling for her to shut it but she must not have noticed, instead she just glared at Jason, suddenly she looked scared, I looked at Jason and saw that Jason looked horrified, he was staring out into space with a horrified expression on his face."Kate!" he said hoarsely, "Jason calm down brother, it's over, it was years ago!" Sparky said grabbing Jason by the shoulders, "Kate! Kaaate!" Jason continued to shout. Sparky whipped out a needle and injected Jason with something, whatever it was it knocked him out. "Hellion can you bring him to his bedroom?" Sparky said looking at Hellion who nodded and carried Jason out. Sparky sat down in Jason's throne and looked at us all seriously, "Okay, I think you should know something about Jason, he wasn't always so dark and cold, he used to be kind." he said shakily, "So what happened?" Max asked curiously. "He was once human, fifteen years old when Itex abducted him, he escaped before they could do anything to him, they found that he had one weakness, a girl by the name of Kate Costine, he would have done anything for that girl, they found out about that, they kidnapped her and threatened that if he didn't cooperate they would kill her, well he gave up and after they were done with him they killed her anyway, it still eats away at him knowing that there was nothing he could do to protect her, since that day he has been twice as cruel as the people who killed her."

**Sparky's POV**

After I had told the flock about Jason's past they all went out for a flight, they were going to scope out Itex to try and get an idea of what these new mutants looked like. I walked around looking for Iggy and Gazzy, oh yeah they were the only two who stayed behind and Max had told me to watch those two while they were in the same room together. I walked into their room to find them huddled around something, "Okay this fuse goes here aaand done." said Gazzy, they suddenly noticed that I was in the room, "What are you doing here?" Iggy said glaring in what he clearly believed to be my direction, Gazzy grabbed his head and turned it so that he was facing me, "Max told me to not leave you two alone in the same room, what are you working on?" I asked curiously, after about a minute they seemed to think it was safe, "A bomb, we're demolitions experts." said Gazzy proudly, they showed me the bomb, it looked like a thick metal disc with fuses sticking out of it, "What kind of material are ya using?" I asked. "Nitroglycerin." said Iggy calmly, I was dumbfounded, "Are you crazy?!" I shouted at them, "Get that thing out of here, it could blow the entire mountain!" Iggy and Gazzy shook their heads, "Don't worry it's safe." said Jason from a corner of the room, "Jason, I didn't realize you were there." I said to him, there was a loud bang outside so I went to see what it was, it was Max and the others closing the gate, Nudge and Angel both were pretty bruised up and Fang and Max had cuts and burns, "Itex." was the only word Max uttered before she passed out.

**Max's POV**

Well Sparky told us all about Jason's unfortunate history, and we decided to go for a flight to check these new mutants, I call them Raptoids, get it? Raptor, humanoids, Raptoids. Anyway I'm droning on here, we were flying towards an Itex building nearby to see what the Raptoids looked like, then all of a sudden we found out, how? Well remember how Hellion said I'd be surprised at how high they could jump? Well he wasn't kidding, one of those things jumped and grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me down to the ground and I had been about five thousand feet in the air give or take, we thought that the Erasers were ugly but these things were grotesque, they had somewhat of a human appearance apart from...clawed fingers, pointed teeth, a reptilian tail, and of course the six inch retractable claw on each foot. "You're coming with us." snarled the one that dragged me down, and yes his voice _was _a _snarl_, "You're delusional snot-face." I retorted and I hopped up and punched him hard in the face, no good, I kicked him in the stomach, still nothing, "What the Hell!" I shouted, the Raptoid advanced on me. "My turn." he said with what I thought was supposed to be a smile, he started clawing, biting, and hitting me with his tail, I fell to the ground all cut up, suddenly Fang came out of no where and tackled him. "Run Max!" he shouted as he and the Raptoid wrestled on the ground, Nudge and Angel came and both got whacked away by the Raptoids tail, I kicked the Raptoid in the nose this time it had an effect, the Raptoid jump back and howled in pain. "FLY BACK TO THE HIDE OUT!" I shouted, and me and the rest of the flock flew back to the cave and closed the gate, I looked around and saw Sparky looking concerned about our condition, "Itex." was all I could manage to say before I blacked out.

**Authors Note: **Alright then, I've written the next chapter already.


	7. Chapter 7 Hunting

**Authors Note: **Check it out.

**Chapter Seven**

** Hunting **

**Max's POV**

"Max, Max, Max." I woke up in an infirmary, I was lying on a bed and Fang was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "You feeling better?" he said smiling, wow was he smiling a lot or what? "Much." I said returning his smile, all of a sudden the door slammed open and I was tackled by Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy who were hugging every bit of me they could reach.

**Fang's POV**

After we got back we had to go to the infirmary, Max was in worse shape than the rest of us, I went to sit down by Max's bed when a women intercepted me, "Sorry but you have to come into the other examination room." she said, I pushed passed her and sat down by Max's bed. "Whatever you need to do to me, you can do it here, I'm not leaving Max." I said, she was about to argue when Jason came in, "You heard the man." he said sitting down next to me, the women pursed her lips but nodded, "Oh fine, let me go get my kit." she said and she stalked out of the room. "Thanks." I murmured to Jason, he nodded, "I know what it feels like to love," he said softly. After a while the women came back and Jason left, it didn't take long for the women to fix me up and eventually I was alone with Max. "Max..." I said softly, "Max..." I said a little louder, "Max," she opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "You feeling better?" I asked, "Much." she answered smiling back. All of a sudden the door slammed open and the rest of the flock rushed in to hug Max.

**Max's POV**

When I finally was healed I went up to my room and saw Fang checking his blog on the laptop. "Any good posts?" I asked sitting down next to him, "A few, FanGirl_985 from Road Island offered to let us hide in her room." we both started laughing. When we finally stopped laughing we stood up, we looked into each other's eyes and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Slowly we leaned in closer to each other and our lips met. It was pure bliss, at least it was until Iggy burst in, Fang and I broke apart instantly, "Don't you knock Iggy?!" Fang shouted, "Raptoids, they found us!" he said, we all went outside and saw Raptoids by the dozen, and all of them were fighting fiercely. Sparky was blasting them, Jason and Hellion were frying them, apparently they could breathe fire, and the rest of the flock were trying to hit them in the noses with little success, I looked at Fang who simply nodded, ooh I love that macho attitude of his, I smiled and set off after one of the Raptoids, "Having fun?" said a voice, I turned around and saw a man, I didn't get a good look at him before he hit me and I was out.

**Fang's POV**

A couple days later Max and I were healed, I went up to my and Max's room and started checking my blog, "Any good posts?" I looked around and saw Max sitting down next to me; I smiled and turned back to the laptop. "A few, FanGirl_985 from Road Island offered to let us hide in her room." We both started laughing. Man my gut hurt so of course I had to stop laughing, Max stopped too, and we both stood up, we looked into each other's eyes and I couldn't help it, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing, we leaned in closer and kissed, I hoped that it would never end, but you know what they say: all good things must come to an end, Iggy burst in and we broke apart, _Damn it! _I thought, "Don't you knock Iggy?!" I shouted at him, then I saw his face, something was wrong, "Raptoids, they found us!" he said, we all went outside and saw that everyone else was fighting the Raptoids, Max looked at me and I nodded, _let's do this! _I thought, I took off and started fighting a Raptoid, Max was darting after me but stopped abruptly, I looked and saw a man had come out of nowhere behind her, she turned around and he hit her over the head and she was unconscious, he picked her up and was gone, Iggy and I left the cave and went looking around for that thing that took Max, now it was personal. "Time to go hunting." I growled.

**Authors Note: **Whatchya think, let me know, the next chapter won't be posted until I get at least one new review.


End file.
